Solo me faltabas tu
by Reiko Noriko S.S
Summary: Kai es conmovido por un par de ojitos cafés, y recuerda a otros Azules y Ambar
1. Wake up!

Disclaimer: los personajes de este lindísimo fic no son míos, yo solo los tomé para hacer una obra de arte con lo que tod@s queríamos que pasara..... bueno, no me demanden por ser linda y expresar lo que quiero....  
  
______________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pareja: err... Kai x con todos los que ha querido...   
  
Fic: Solo me faltabas tu...  
  
Capitulo: wake up!  
  
______________________________  
  
N/a: ok! Esta historia se sitúa después de que derrotaran al ciber Dragón, lo que nos lleva al V-force..... que es la segunda temporada de Beyblade, si no han visto esta parte de la historia no hay problema solo tienen que saber que Wyatt Smith es compañero de Kai en el internado, errr no me acuerdo muy bien del nombre del instituto, pero como sea, Wyatt después de un tiempo es reclutado por las fuerzas del doctor V.... y después de utilizarlo como conejillo de indias y dejarlo en shock al probar la bestia bit cibernética lo abandonan a su suerte...... ( si no han visto los caps donde Kai piensa en él, o donde está con él CONSÍGANLOS! No se los pueden perder!)  
  
________________________   
  
It cures the fatigue of my body…   
  
Your smile.  
  
"I can't forget that love"  
  
That's what I'd said when we first met  
  
Loving you, I discovered for the first time,  
  
That fear of losing you  
  
_______________________  
  
Con delicadeza tomó la frágil mano de Wyatt, era bastante suave, sin pensarlo demasiado la llevó a sus labios y le dio un ligero beso, sin soltarla se sentó sobre la cama donde dormía Wyatt, estaban en su habitación, claro, no dejó que nadie se llevara al chico a ningún lado que no fuera la mansión Hiwatari.  
  
Kai se había sentido confundido hasta hace algunos días, no sabía porque, después de Ray, juró que no volverá querer a ninguna otra persona como lo hizo con el chico de ojos ámbar, y en caso no tendría miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos....  
  
Sonrió, jamás se imaginó pasando toda una tarde contemplando a una persona, y es que no iba a permitir que nadie tocara a Wyatt después de que esos infelices lo dejaran en estado de shock hace más de una semana, lo peor ya había pasado, y ahora solo dormía, ya sin convulsionarse o tener pesadillas, ahora su sueño era tranquilo, ya no había lágrimas tampoco, sabía perfectamente que Wyatt no aguantaría tanto poder, el chico siempre había estado protegido por su familia, y dudaba que supieran que no estaba en el colegio como se suponía que debería estar.  
  
Con algo de timidez le dio un beso en la frente.  
  
-tonto.... no debiste arriesgaste de esa forma, solo tenías que pedirlo.- Kai recordó como entre todas las cosas casi sin coherencia que había dicho mientras trataba de calmarlo había distinguido perfectamente "lo hice porque quería volver a verte" "quería pasar más tiempo contigo" "quiero demostrarte que también puedo ser tu amigo" no supo porque, pero esas palabras le removieron algo muy adentro, nunca nadie en toda su vida le había dicho que quería verlo, pasar tiempo con él.... nadie hasta....  
  
-lo.... intente.... recuerdas?.- Kai se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, poco a poco observó como Wyatt abría los ojos, dándole una sonrisa triste.- realmente intenté pedirlo, quise pasar tiempo contigo.. pero tu dijiste no.  
  
-Wyatt... no quise entrenarte porque no quería que algo como esto pudiera llegar a pasar, en otro momento, donde no hubiera peligro...  
  
-Entiendo.... Kai... respóndeme algo....¿ahora te quedaras conmigo?.- Kai tardó unos minutos en continuar hablando.. la respuesta sería "si" pero no quería apresurar las cosas  
  
-Wyatt.. yo...  
  
-¿aún lo amas verdad?.- Kai se congeló ante la pregunta... amar? A quien?.- lo sé.. es por eso que me rechazas, supongo que está bien, él es mejor que yo, ¿verdad? es a él a quien prefieres...   
  
-de quien hablas?   
  
-No trates de engañarme... - Kai se fijó en la tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos cafés de Wyatt, con timidez acarició su mejilla....- déjame solo..- Wyatt tenía el corazón destrozado, y quería estar solo para pensar, tanto para nada.... Kai nunca le correspondería y jamás lo preferiría a Ray.  
  
-Eso nunca lo haré....- sin saber muy bien porqué Kai se recostó sobre el pecho de Wyatt abrazándose a su cuerpo, tratando de reconfortarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba, abrazarlo hasta que no tuviera ninguna duda, pero antes, debía poner todo en orden en su cabeza. Sintió una pequeñas manos en su cabello, acariciándolo, enredándose en él, su cuerpo se relajó por completo.  
  
Sin desearlo su mente comenzó a pensar en quien sospechó se refería. Ray, la persona que a través de sonrisas y miradas dulces había ganado su corazón, recordaba perfectamente como desde la primera vez de haberlo visto le había llamado la atención, el cabello largo, negro azabache, los ojos colopr ambar, los movimientos ágiles y una mente bastante noble pero no por eso tierna, si, eso principalmente le había llamado la atención, la forma en que en lugar de intimidarse por él le respondía con algún sarcasmo, casi iguales a los que él usaba.  
  
Ray había sido el primero del que se había enamorado...  
  
Un recuerdo de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo más brillante explotó en su mente. Tala, el chico frío, al cual siempre se divertía sacándole algún sonrojo o sonrisa, Tala, - a pesar de que por muchos años lo tuvo enterrado en su memoria- fue el primero en su vida, su primer beso, su primer abrazo con alguien más, incluso, su primer amigo.  
  
Amigo? Ja! Si quisiera tener amigos el chico de cabello azulado y ojos negros hubiera bastado, Tyson siempre intentó ser su amigo, desde que llegó al equipo, forzándolo al provocarlo para que hablara, pero siempre lo había intentado, y aunque sus caracteres eran demasiado distintos perseguían extrañamente la misma meta. Ser el mejor beyluchador de todo el mundo.   
  
Poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo entre tantos recuerdos y pensamientos, aspiró profundo, el pecho de Wyatt subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, prueba irrefutable de que ya estaba dormido.  
  
Cerró los ojos, no dejaría que nadie más se le escapara, esta vez, no habría más miedos......  
  
__________________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko®: hola! Gracias por leer el primer cap de mi fic! Es mi primer fic de Beyblade, así que no sean demasiado exigentes! Espero actualizar pronto! Háganme feliz y dejenme un pequeño Review! No sean malos! 


	2. ¿Ahora quien sufre?

Disclaimer: los personajes de este lindísimo fic no son míos, yo solo los tomé para hacer una obra de arte con lo que tod@s queríamos que pasara..... bueno, no me demanden por ser linda y expresar lo que quiero....  
  
_______________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pareja: err... Kai x con todos los que ha querido...   
  
Fic: Solo me faltabas tu...  
  
Capitulo: ¿Ahora quien sufre?  
  
_______________________  
  
Porque esta vida es demasiado corta  
  
como para vivirla por ti mismo  
  
Entonces.. di lo que quieres...  
  
_______________________  
  
Kai se despertó lentamente, lo primero que vio fue la pared de su reamara, bueno, al menos sabía donde estaba.  
  
-Wyatt! .- Kai rápidamente recordó quien se suponía debería estar junto a él, levantó la vista y comprobó que Wyatt estaba profundamente dormido, sonrió, era la primera vez que se despertaba con alguien, nunca había dormido en compañía de otra persona, bueno a excepción cuando tenía que compartir dormitorio con los bladebreakers pero no era en la misma cama.   
  
Con lentitud se incorporó, su espalda le dolía un poco por pasar toda la noche sobre el pecho del chico castaño, sin embargo, el sacrificio había valido la pena....   
  
-Wyatt.... despierta...   
  
-Dej...me doir..mir .- Kai se aguantó la risa, el todo del chico dormido era muy divertido....  
  
-Vamos, levántate, hoy va a venir el medico para revisarte..... y tenemos que estar presentables!   
  
-No.... quiero.....- wyatt se hizo bolita por debajo de las sabanas, pensando que así escaparía de Kai......  
  
-Tonto....- Kai se sorprendió al notar que hoy parecía que Wyatt se encontraba mejor que los otros días, en donde a pesar de estar conciente solo murmuraba frases sin sentido, o se deprimía tanto que comenzaba a llorar, sin embargo, ahora le estaba hablando normal... ayer también, durante su corta charla... sería posible que se estuviera recuperando??.- Wya.......- unos toquídos leves en la puerta lo distrajeron de lo que iba a decir..  
  
-joven Kai..... tiene visitas…. El chico Kon ha venido a verlo.....-Kai escuchó a su mayordomo tras la puerta, ¿Ray? Él nunca había venido a verlo a su mansión....¿por qué lo haría ahora?  
  
Se levantó necesitaba cambiarse, no se iba a presentar ante Ray con la misma ropa con la que había dormido verdad? se sentó en la cama e iba a ponerse de pie cuando sintió una pequeña mano aferrándose a su playera.....  
  
-Wyatt??? Que es lo que?.- Kai volteó a ver al chico que ahora estaba sentado en la cama con la vista baja, su otra mano estaba tan apretada que podía ver claramente como se le ponían blancos sus nudillos. Segundos después Wyatt soltó su aferró, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.- Wyatt.... yo....   
  
-Vete... te está esperando, no? no debes ser descortés con... tus visitas...- Wyatt se tapó con la gruesa cobija y cerró los ojos, Kai era un idiota...  
  
Kai se levantó, rápido se cambió de ropa, antes de salir volteó de nuevo hacia la cama, .- genial..... ahora está molesto...- cerró lentamente la puerta, y se dirigió hasta la enormes escaleras que separaban su habitación de la planta baja...  
  
Ray esperaba pacientemente sentado en el enorme recibidor de la mansión, no sabía demasiado bien el porque estaba ahí, pero había tenido una enorme necesidad de ver a Kai...  
  
-Ray?   
  
-Kai???   
  
-Que sorpresa que vinieras, no te esperaba...  
  
-Si, yo. Err lo siento.. por no avisar, pero.. Kai yo quería ...  
  
-Querías que Ray?  
  
-Quería hablar, digo, somos compañeros y hace mucho que no hablamos, Kai, kenny quiere que nos reunamos a entrenar., al parecer desarrolló un nuevo programa de entrenamiento, tu sabes. Kai..... has estado aquí desde que Tyson derrotó a ciber dragoon, y... pensé que sería bueno si te viniese a visitar... no crees?  
  
-No necesito de nadie para estar bien Ray, pero te agradezco que vinieras, es verdad, no pensé que les afectara que me quedara en mi casa y no en la de Tyson como todos, pero es que tenía algo muy importante que hacer...  
  
-Puedo saber que es?.- Kai observó largamente a Ray, no entendía porque ahora se comportaba tan interesado en sus cosas...  
  
-Es... WYATT!!! .- Kai corrió a las escaleras para ayudar a bajar a Wyatt tomándolo de la cintura, este se había cambiado de ropa poniéndose una camisa y pantalón de Kai, le quedaban bastante grandes pero no se veía mal con ellas..- que haces levantado, deberías haberte quedado en cama...  
  
-Quise bajar a saludar a Ray....- Wyatt pasó el brazo por los hombros de Kai pegándose demasiado a su cuerpo y dándole una mirada despectiva a Ray  
  
-Pero entonces me lo hubieras dicho y le hubiera pedido a Ray que subiese a platicar..... te pudiste lastimar... y entonces si que estaríamos ambos en problemas... ven, baja con cuidado, no quiero que te caigas...- Ray observaba como Kai miraba al chico con especial ternura.  
  
-Ho...hola Wyatt… como has estado?  
  
-Inconsciente, claro, hasta ayer... y tu?.- Wyatt miraba a Ray con un poco de despotismo, pero su voz era educada y controlada   
  
-Bien, gracias, vine a visitar a Kai, hace más de tres días que no se aparece por casa de Tyson, y yo pensé que sería bueno verlo... y quizá tener una beybatalla....  
  
-Eso sería interesante, pero mejor será en otra ocasión Ray..- Kai hablaba mientras ayudaba a Wyatt a sentarse en el amplio sofá de la sala... notó la mirada extrañada que Wyatt le dio al decir las últimas palabras.  
  
-Y eso porque Kai? Ray es un buen contrincante.... no veo porque no quieres...  
  
-Si Kai porque?  
  
-Porque Wyatt aún no está bien recuperado, y el doctor que vino a verlo me dijo que no debería acercarse a las batallas de bey por lo menos en dos meses....así que eso va a hacer... aunque tenga que amarlo a la cama para que no se pare, justo como debí hacerlo ahora...- Kai revolvió el cabello de Wyatt dejándolo todo despeinado  
  
-Ya veo...pero parece que te estás recuperando bien... no es cierto?.- el pobre gato estaba casi con las uñas de fuera por los celos   
  
-Eso solo podrá decirlo el doctor, por cierto, Wyatt... hoy viene a revisarte...   
  
-Si..... lo sé...... Kai, cuando me recupere, me prestaras de nuevo a Drancer? .- Ray abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿de nuevo? Eso quería decir que Kai... nah!!! Kai nunca le hubiera prestado a Drancer, si no dejaba que nadie tocara su beyblade  
  
-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que te recuperes pronto......- ahora si que tuvo que sostenerse bien del sofá para no caerse por la sorpresa. No le estaba agradando en nada la familiaridad que ESE chico estaba tomando con SU Kai...  
  
-Así lo haré! .- Wyatt se abrazó a Kai por el cuello, Ray tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no saltarle encima al enano mimado que estaba con Kai y desgarrarlo..... ohh si.... sería tan fácil con ese niño mimado y tonto..... pero... Kai.... ¿por qué no lo apartaba de él?  
  
-Ray? Estás bien?.- Kai le preguntó desde los brazos de Wyatt.- te estás poniendo blanco...  
  
-Si... yo estoy.... bien.- Kai le miraba sin entender, pero Wyatt le miraba con una sonrisa burlona, él sí sabía lo que ocurría....  
  
-Quieres algo? Una aspirina.... o un....  
  
-Señor Kai, el medico del joven Smith acaba de llegar.... lo hago pasar?  
  
-Eh? Si, dile que pase….mientras yo llevo a Wyatt a la habitación, Ray.. ¿nos acompañas?.- Wyatt lo miró esperando que Ray ya se largara de una buena vez, pero para su completa decepción Ray asintió   
  
-Bien, entonces vamos a arriba...   
  
Kai se levantó del sofá y alzó en vilo a Wyatt Ray tuvo que volver a sentarse al ver el espectáculo, por otra parte el chico de cabello café se sintió muy cohibido, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo cargaran.  
  
-Kai bájame, puedo caminar.... no tienes que cargarme..  
  
-Quiero hacerlo, no quiero que te lastimes si te caes...  
  
-Kai...- Wyatt se abrazó al cuello del chico de ojos grises, mientras veia con una enorme sonria al gato que ahora estaba anonadado, se sintió bien, si no podría tener a Kai como el quería por lo menos disfrutaría poniendo celoso a Ray...  
  
Al llegar a la habitación el medico ya los esperaba ahí, Kai dejó con suavidad a Wyatt sobre la cama, iba a salir pero el chico le pidió que se quedara, y el doctor no opuso resistencia, así que ambos - Kai y Ray- se quedaron el cuarto....  
  
-joven Kai... veo que ha cuidado muy bien a este muchacho. Se está recuperando muy bien y muy pronto.. eso es bueno considerando el estado en el que estaba, y yo calculo que en dos semanas ya no tendrá que quedarse siempre en el dormitorio, incluso podrá regresar al colegio..  
  
-jejeje creo que mejor me vuelvo a enfermar...- Wyatt sudó una gotita, no quería separarse del lado de Kai.. aunque por otro lado si volvían al colegio ya no estaría Ray...   
  
-si te vuelves a enfermar te juro que dejo de hablarte.... me has tenido demasiado preocupado.... todos estos días....   
  
- lo sé, perdón, además prometí estar bien para poder jugar con Drancer....- Kai revolvió el cabello de Wyatt mientras el doctor checaba el historial del enfermo.  
  
-no hagas eso!!!!  
  
-Me gusta hacerlo...  
  
-Kai, es hora de irme.- Ray se paró tan rápido de la cama donde estaba sentado que se mareó un poco por eso, pero no le importaba, ya no soportaba ver a Kai tan cariñoso con ese chico.. se sintió hervir de celos  
  
-Pero si acabas de llegar, al menos quédate otro rato más....  
  
-Será en otra ocasión... recordé que Max me pidió acompañarlo a comprar beyblades, tu sabes que a el le gustan mucho esas cosas.... te veo mañana entonces?  
  
-Claro... pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, debo regresar a cuidar a Wyatt  
  
-Oye! No quiero ser un estorbo....- Ray miró la reacción de Wyatt, como si estuviera enojado cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, Kai solo le volvió a revolver el cabello.  
  
-Hasta luego.... yo sé por donde queda la salida..- Ray salió de la habitación para completa satisfacción de Wyatt, sin embargo poco le duró la sonrisa porque Kai salió corriendo detrás de él.  
  
Kai alcanzó a Ray a mitad de la escalera deteniéndolo por un brazo.  
  
-Ray.... que pasa? Porque te vas? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que algo pasa....  
  
-No es nada, será mejor que subas a ver a Wyatt...  
  
-Así que es eso no?  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-Estás celoso....-Ray se sonrojó furiosamente...  
  
-Como puedes pensar eso? - Kai se moridió la lengua, no debió de haberle dicho algo como eso, después de todo no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Ray..  
  
-Solo lo pensé, tu sabes que digo lo que pienso, además..... es natural.... hemos sido compañeros de equipo por dos años... - Ray abrió los ojos enormemente, sería posble que Kai se hubiera dado cuenta?- es bastante natural que al yo estar con alguien que no es del equipo los demás sientan que no dedico bastante tiempo a ellos. No te preocupes, iré mañana...- Kai tuvo que corregir, no podía decirle nada a Ray ahora que ya tenía a Kai, por otro lado el chico de cabello negro se sintió tan molesto...¿ estaba con alguien ´mas? Acaso el y Wyatt tenían algo más que amistad?  
  
-Kai yo no.. yo...no veo la razón por la que deba estar ,molesto, si quieres ir y revolcarte con ese chico por mi está bien, no me importa nada de lo que hagas fuera del equipo... ¿me explico? Es tu vida no? así que no tienes que buscar ninguna excusa o explicación, además no te extrañamos mucho porque cada quien tiene a alguien lo recuerdas? Tyson tiene a Hillary, Max creo que ahora está con Michael y yo...-a Ray le dolió decir esto.. especialmente porque sabía que después de eso, tal vez Kai ya no quisiera verlo de nuevo..- y yo tengo a Mao... me ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo, y Kai, yo le correspondo creí estar confundido con Salima pero no fue así.... - Kai se congeló en su lugar.... le hubiera gustado golpear a Ray..¿ porque? Simple.. él había estado enamorado por más de dos años, y ahora solo decía que no le importaba nada de él....- entonces Kai... creo que te veo mañana...- Ray dejó a Kai a media escalera.. totalmente petrificado, con el corazón roto.. pensó que ya no le importaba demasiado el hecho de que Ray estuviera con alguien más.... ja! Que error..  
  
Escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, y como despedía su mayordomo al chico que acababa de sali, no pudo contenerse, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras...  
  
Divisó la puerta de su habitación.. la abrió de golpe, estrellándola contra la pared. Miró a Wyatt sentado en la cama, el doctor aún revisaba el pecho del chico, Wyatt le dedicó una sonrisita triste al verlo entrar. El doctor se sobresalto un poco por el choque de la puerta pero aún así continuo sin hacer ninguna pregunta...  
  
Kai aguardó recargado en la pared con expresión seria, manteniendo la mirada perdida en el ventanal cerrado de la habitación..   
  
-bueno joven Kai... las mismas recomendaciones, sin embargo, ha respondido bien al tratamiento... así que puede salir de la habitación, siempre y cuando haya alguien a su lado, pero por ningún motivo salir de lacasa, quizás al jardín para que le de sol y aire fresco, pero no más allá. ¿entendido?  
  
-Si doctor... como usted diga, me encargaré de eso.  
  
-Bueno me retiro... los veré pronto... hasta luego...  
  
-Permitame...- Kai llamó a su mayordomo...- acompaña al medico a la salida por favor... .- ambos hombres se retiraron en silencio... Kai observó como Wyatt se acomodaba otra vez la camisa...  
  
-Perdona por utilizar tu camisa..... pero es que no tengo ropa aquí...  
  
-Crees que no me di cuenta que lo hiciste para poner celoso a Ray?.- Kai hablaba con furia... no estaba aún calmado por lo del chico chino..  
  
-Kai yo... no....- Wyatt cerró los ojos, y sintió el peso de Kai al sentarse sobre la cama....- lo siento.. no debí hacerlo pero me dejé llevar, me sentí mal cuando supee era él el que venía a buscarte. Kai yo...- Wyatt no pudo seguir hablando al sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos, no lo pensó más y correspondió el beso, no sabía bien como hacerlo, era su primero, pero se dejó llevar, aún más cuando Kai lo recostó lentamente sin separarse.- Kai...  
  
-Wyatt.. me gustas.. no quiero separame de ti... Wyatt ... te..- a Kai le costaba decirlo, nunca había pronunciado esas palabras.- te.. te quiero Wyatt... .- el chico abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pensaba que aunque Kai sintiera algo por él nunca se lo diría, pero ahora, estaba en shock, no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarse lo más que pudo a Kai..  
  
-Yo también te quiero Wyatt.. me gustas muchísimo.... y créeme que a menos que tu quieras jamás voy a sépame de ti...- Kai sentía el corazón del chico latiendo muy fuerte... correspondió el abrazo.. y lentamente lo alejó de el para besarlo de nuevo.. pronto los labios no fueron suficientes y por su mejilla hasta el cuello donde se encontró con la molesta camisa..  
  
-Puedo?.- Wyatt asintió lentamente, con un poco de miedo de lo que Kai pudiera hacerle. Lentamente el chico ruso-japonés desabrochó todos los botones de la playera del chico que tenía los ojos cerrados recostado en la cama, acarició su pecho, era muy suave, y muy cálido, no pudo resistirse y lo besó justo en el centro, un beso pequeño, solo un roce con sus labios, aspirando de paso el increíble aroma que despedía.. sintió el temblor de Wyatt, era verdad no debía apresurar las cosas.. metiendo las manos bajo la espalda del niño que continuaba con los ojos cerrados lo levantó hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la cama, lentamente deslizó la camisa...- me gustas tanto...- besó su hombro, y retiró la molesta prenda de una vez por todas. Se estiró un poco y cogió la parte de arriba del pijama de Wyatt,   
  
-Kai?.- el castaño abrió los ojos extrañado al sentir como Kai le ponía su pijama, por su parte Kai se ocupaba de abrochar los botones..  
  
-Si?   
  
-Yo... estás aún debil.... y no quiero apresurar nada.- Kai se levató y ayudóa para a Wyatt.. será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, no has comido nada desde ayer...  
  
-Tu tampoco.... y si no mal me dijiste estuviste cuidándome todo el día, así que has comido menos que yo..  
  
-No te preocupes por mi, Wyatt... slo me importas tu...  
  
__________________________  
  
hola!!!!::::::: espero que les haya gustado el cap...  
  
jejeje creo que me van a odiar un poquito las fanáticas del Kai x Ray...  
  
ok ahora a responder reviews!!!::  
  
Youkai no Ryuu: jajajaja!! Te gané! Lero lero!!como sea, gracias por leer mi fic y compartir la misma idea que yo de que se vió MUUUY pero MUUY yaoi lo del instituto..  
  
Lia Kon (Mariah_chans) : sorry pero yo tb amo a esta pareja, me gusta mucho más que la Kay x Ray... pero tb me gusta la de Kai x Yuri... como sea, que bueno que te guste, y gracias por decir que está bien narrado.. ahh no tienes idea de cómo me anima eso...  
  
  
  
Chocolana :: que es BONNE NUIT!????? Está serio ?????? jamás me habían dicho eso de mis fics... de NINGUNO!!!! Pero ok, creo (me parece) que te gustó verdad???  
  
Silverhell:: gracias!!! (Reiko con ojitos llorosos) yo tb amo a la pareja Yuri x Kai... gracias por decir que está bien redactado!!!! No sabes como hice sufrir a mis maestros de español. Y creeme yo adoro al pequeño Wyatt y recorro desde que salgo hasta mi casa en menos de 5 min para llegar a ver beyblade (normalmente se hacen como 20 min..de mi casa hasta alla..)  
  
Rei Kon 18 : jejejeje tienes que conseguir esos caps.... son los más yaoi que y he visto de beyblade hasta ahora.... y trataré de no involucrar demasiado la historia de v-force para que sea más entendible...  
  
Javiera Black:: jejeje, te vy a dejar con la duda de la pareja…. Aún me falta bastante para terminar el fic..... y que bien que te guste..... te lo agradezco...... te puedes quedar con Ray..... porque Kai es MIO y bueno... del personaje que se quede con él al final....  
  
Samela-Chan:::: hola!!!! Gracias por decir eso!!!1 yo tb ya vi todos los caps de v-force.... y estoy esperando que se les de la gana poner la g-revolution... como sea!!! Gracias por leer el fic!!! 


	3. Platicas con unos ojos azules

Disclaimer: los personajes de este lindísimo fic no son míos, yo solo los tomé para hacer una obra de arte con lo que tod@s queríamos que pasara..... bueno, no me demanden por ser linda y expresar lo que quiero....  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pareja: err... Kai x con todos los que ha querido...   
  
Fic: Solo me faltabas tu...  
  
Capitulo: una charla con unos ojos azules   
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kai despertó, lo primero que sintió fue el delicado aroma del cabello Wyatt que estaba sobre su pecho, levantó la mano hasta posarla en la cabeza del chico con el que había dormido toda la noche..  
  
-buenos días dormilón.... creí que despertarías casi hasta el medio día....- Kai se sobresaltó al escuchar una vos que no era la suya propia, enseguida sintió acomodarse a un cuerpo para quedar-si se podía- más cerca suyo..  
  
-desde que hora estás despierto??  
  
-Hace más de dos horas.... solo que no quería moverme por temor a despertarte...  
  
-Tontito....- Kai revolvió el cabello de Wyatt.. como adoraba hacer eso!!..  
  
-Grrr.. no hagas eso!!!! .- el chico miró divertido a su adoración y subió hasta llegar a la altura e sus labios y robarles un pequeño beso...  
  
Kai pensó en que había perdido más tiempo el día anterior en hablar de trivialidades y cosas absurdas con Wyatt que el todo el tiempo que había pasado a solas con nadie más... una voz en su cabeza le regañó, en verdad no había perdido el tiempo...  
  
-tengo que levantarme ya..... debo ir a casa de Tyson, hoy tenemos que entrenar...  
  
-quédate conmigo!!!!   
  
-No puedo, tengo que ir.....   
  
-Entonces yo voy contigo...- Wyatt le dedicó una enorme sonrisa  
  
-Eso si que no lo permito.... el doctor dijo que no salieras de la casa.... y eso es lo que vas a hacer  
  
-Pero Kai!!!!!  
  
-Sin peros! Fue algo bastante estricta su recomendación pero vendré lo más pronto que pueda..- Kai añadió rápidamente al ver la tristeza en los ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban...  
  
-De verdad!! entonces te voy a estar esperando!! No te tardes!!!  
  
-No lo haré..- Kai abrazó a Wyatt para después besarlo y despeinarlo, por lo que se ganó una mirada de reproche, después le dio una medicina que le recetó e medico, y a petición se quedó hasta que el joven Smith estuviera completamente dormido..  
  
Se levantó, se aseó y después de desayunar partió para la casa de Tyson...  
  
****  
  
-Hola pequeño! Tan temprano y ya te levantaste??.- el abuelo de Tyson saludó a Ray que deambulaba por el patio frente al dojo  
  
-si.. no podía dormir...- Ray agachó la mirada... aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido con Kai.....  
  
-humm desde ayer, después de que llegaste de casa de Kai te noto muy extraño, pasó algo que no nos hayas dicho pequeño??  
  
-No abuelo... es solo que me preguntaba si el equipo ganaría este año....- Ray mintió, no quería confesar aún sus sentimientos....  
  
-Lo harán... solo tienen que expresar lo que hay verdaderamente en sus corazones.- Ray se sorprendió de que el anciano pudiera saber algo de su relación con Kai....- bueno pequeño, me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- el abuelo se fue dejando a Ray más pensativo..... debería decirle a Kai todo lo que sentía??  
  
Pero un momento! Que era lo que sentía??  
  
Analizando...  
  
Siempre creyó tener una fijación por Mao.... desde muy pequeños estuvieron juntos y tenía recuerdos que no tendría con nadie más..... todas las experiencias compartidas desde niños..... todos los recuerdos de su pueblo natal...  
  
Luego conoció a Kai.... un chico serio, melancólico, pero fuerte como un roble y con el carácter más difícil que había visto, se sintió atraído de inmediato... él en su pueblo siempre tuvo que trabajar, había quedado huérfano muy pequeño, y vivía gracias a que la gente del pueblo se ayudaba entre sí.... nunca se había sentido protegido hasta que conoció a Kai.... el chico arrogante pero a la vez tímido... con él había sido increíble la admiración y el cariño que le tenía.... no por su físico o algo así.... sino por el carácter amable que tenía escondido y que muy rara vez mostraba... era algo complicado.... pero realmente lo quería...  
  
Y por último Salima..... la chica con la que compartía ideales, la chica más inteligente y bondadosa que había conocido, aparte de ser muy linda.. le gustaba Salima.... pero no al grado de Mao o Kai....  
  
-Demonios, me va a doler la cabeza.....  
  
Aún no entendía porque le había dicho todo eso a Kai..... celos???? Envidia???? Coraje??  
  
-Espero que no hayan sido celos....- Ray recordaba muy bien una frase que una vez le dijo una anciana de su pueblo... .- los celos es el sentimiento más idiota.... uno sufre mientras el otro goza.- una sonrisa se formó, esa era la pura verdad... pero.... rayos! Porque tuvo que decirle que no le importaba???.- y para mi colmo él aún está en su casa....  
  
Recordó a Wyatt, desde un principio nunca la cayó bien, mucho menos al saber que venía tras Kai desde ese lejano colegio...  
  
-Que rabieta!!! Porque no se regresó a su casa???   
  
Ese pensamiento le dolió... Kai nunca era amable con nadie a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón.... y estaba convencido de que por muy compañeros que fueran entre los bladebreakes Kai jamás se ofrecería a cuidar a nadie... mucho menos a tratarlo de la forma en que lo trataba a él...  
  
****  
  
Kai a la entrada de la casa de Tyson se encontró con un par de ojos azules que le cerraban el paso..  
  
Intentó rodearlo pero el poseedor de esos ojos volvió a impedirle pasar...  
  
-que es lo que quieres??  
  
-Que rudo!   
  
-Vamos Max que es lo que quieres?!  
  
-Hablar...- Kai observó como los ojos de Max brillaban peligrosamente  
  
-No tengo nada que hablar contigo..  
  
-Ohh yo creo que si....- Max lo tomó de la mano, y antes de que Kai pudiera protestar lo llevó hasta la parte trasera del dojo donde ya tenía preparados una manta con bocadillos y un poco de té...- siéntate...  
  
-No quiero, estoy bien asiiii....- Kai sintió un fuerte tirón y después se vio en el piso con una taza de té en las manos..  
  
-Muy bien Kai, ahora, comienza a hablar.....  
  
-Sobre que Max?.- a Kai no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando, se le hacía muy sospechosa la actitud del rubio frente a él.. además de que no entendía a que se refería..  
  
-Sobre tu y ese chico de tu colegio.... Wyatt... vamos Kai, no vas a decirme que no hay nada entre ustedes, los he observado y he notado que te gusta, así que no veo problema en que me digas tu relación con él, además por lo que nos dijo Ray ayer, pude deducir que están viviendo juntos no????.- Kai para su total espanto se ruborizó.. y se vio obligado a bajar la mirada con bastante pudor, mientras tanto la azul mirada de Max no lo dejaba... no sabía como el chico había llegado hasta esa conclusión...  
  
-Max.... eso es algo. Que no....  
  
-Que no me corresponde??? Lo sé... pero soy un chismoso y quiero saber...- Max lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se metía una galleta a la boca..  
  
-Pero.. es que......  
  
-Vamos Kai.... hemos sido amigos desde hace más de dos años, no veo porque no quieres confiar en mi.... así que.... solo me queda la opción de suponer, y sabrás que eso no es lo más indicado... uno siempre puede pensar mal....  
  
-No vivo con él... solo lo cuido porque aún no se recupera...- Kai hablaba con tono monótono, como si estuviera dando una respuesta de historia....  
  
-Entonces.. te gusta... no es verdad???  
  
-Max....-se fijó en la mirada del rubio y notó que no había malicia, era solo curiosidad y algo más que no pudo descifrar.- si, me gusta mucho.. y también lo quiero bastante...  
  
-Mas de lo que te gustaba Ray?.- Kai casi escupe el té... como pudo saber?  
  
-Si Max... o... No lo sé…. Pero.. con Ray ya todo terminó  
  
-Kai.. A que te refieres??.- Max pensaba estar al tanto de todos los sentimientos de sus compañeros, y esta noticia lo sorprendía bastante..  
  
-El mismo me lo dijo ayer.. que no le importaba nada de mi, ni de lo que hiciera porque él tenía a alguien más.. sabes? Allí borró las esperanzas que una vez existieron...  
  
-Pero... Kai... estás seguro???  
  
-Completamente.. no tengo nada que hacer con él.. pero en cambio Wyatt.- Max pudo notar el sonrojo de Kai y sonrió para sí, lo que más quería era que ese chico solitario encontrara a alguien con el cual compartir momentos agradables..- él es muy cariñoso... y me demostró sus sentimientos desde el día en que lo conocí.. y sabes algo Max?? Me gustaría mucho mantener esto... por lo menos hasta que pueda olvidar... tu sabes quien....  
  
-Te refieres a que estás usando a ese niño para querer olvidad a alguien mas?? Que idiota eres!  
  
-No! me refiero a que no quiero que esto termine pronto.... que no sea lo que pudo haber sido, como con Ray... o incluso como con Tala...  
  
-CON TALA???.- ahora si que Max escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca....  
  
-Él fue mi primer amor... pero fue algo que se borró cuando perdí la memoria...incluso tengo recuerdos vagos de él... pero si recuerdo el sentimiento...- Kai siempre se había sentido bien hablando con Max, después de todo, él era el mas especial de todos los bladebreakers...  
  
-Dima algo Kai... y si hubiera esperanzas con alguno de los dos? Con Ray o con tala quiero decir.-. Kai tomó un sorbo de té... la verdad no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
-Mira Max.... no sé como decirlo, de hecho...... err ¡que diablos! Escucha...realmente me gusta Wyatt.... pero hay algo en él... tiene todo mi cariño y mi afecto, de hecho, realmente me he sentido bien con él..... pero... perdió mi confianza.- Max lo miró sin entender- un día de colegio el robó mi Drancer, para enfrentar un reto que era mío, por una parte me gustó, porque intentó limpiar mi nombre, pero por otro lado.. no puedo confiar en alguien que hace cosas a mis espaldas  
  
-Pero lo que dices está mal, no puede ser que a la persona que quieres no le puedes tener confianza, eso está muy mal.  
  
-Lo sé, pero por otro lado... tampoco puedo a esperar que alguien que sintió algo por mí, como Ray.. que nunca lo sintió o suficientemente fuerte como para decírmelo.  
  
-Pero Kai!  
  
-Sé que tampoco lo hice yo, pero la verdad, creo que así fue mejor, Mao no es tan mala después de todo, será una gran compañía para Ray no crees?.- Max se fijó en que había un poquito de tristeza en la mirada de Kai  
  
-No lo creo, pero si eso es lo que le hace feliz.... creo que debemos dejarlo. Solo espero que no seas tú el que se arrepienta de todo esto, amigo.  
  
Una mirada risueña se dirigió hasta Kai reconfortándolo un poco..... y el que pensaba sentirse seguro de sus sentimientos....  
  
  
  
Pronto comenzaron a entrenar, debían mantenerse en forma por si llegaba otro equipo a plantarles cara despides de todo aún conservaban el titulo de campeones mundiales..  
  
La tensión entre Kai y Ray era bastante, Tyson no se daba cuenta de ellos, kenny había preferido no hacerles caso, sin embargo para Max la situación era bastante incomoda, por un lado Kai que se sentía lastimado porque le habían roto el corazón al decirle que no importaba nada de lo que hiciera, y por otro lado Ray, que aunque no lo admitiera sentía muchos celos de Wyatt.  
  
-ya basta!!.- Max alzó un poco la voz al ver las miradas resentidas que se daban entre ambos...  
  
-que pasa Max???.- Tyson le miró extrañando  
  
-quiero tomar un pequeño descanso... eso es todo...- Max se alejó disimuladamente y caminó hasta Ray..- me acompañas por una soda al a tienda???.- Ray asintió lentamente.- chicos quieren algo de la tienda?  
  
-una soda  
  
-un chocolate   
  
-unos caramelos...- todos se le quedaron viendo a Kai al decir esto, no era muy común que el líder de los bladebreakers   
  
-esta bien Kai... enseguida volvemos ....  
  
ambos caminaban a un ritmo lento..  
  
-Ray. Podemos hablar?  
  
-Sobre que Max?  
  
-Sobre Kai... y tú - la mirada de Ray se ensombreció un poco, no quería tocar ese tema con alguien mas.  
  
-No creo que..  
  
-Aún te gusta verdad??  
  
-Que?? porque dices eso él y yo no..  
  
-No me mientas. Sé que ustedes se gustaban, además no hay de que avergonzarse, yo mismo salgo con Michael... es un poco arrogante pero muy lindo cuando quiere..  
  
-Max, entre Kai y yo, nunca ha habido nada más que amistad,   
  
-Entonces dices que nunca te ha atraído el chico serio de los bladebreakers?  
  
-Max!!!  
  
-Es la verdad amigo, incluso ayer te mostrarte muy interesado en ser TU el que fuera a visitar a Kai.... y después de eso regresaste muy triste.. Será porque ahora Kai está saliendo con otro chico?.- con una sonrisa Max descubrió que no estaba del todo equivocado...  
  
-Esta bien.. Si, lo acepto me gusta Kai... pero eso que? Ya está con Wyatt no?.- el nombre del amigo de Kai lo dijo con sorna, casi escupiendo las palabras.  
  
- Y porque nunca se lo dijiste? Estoy seguro que...  
  
-Max.... dime algo... si tu fueras un chico normal, de una comunidad humilde y bueno con el beyblade, ¿realmente le dirías a alguien que viene de una familia muy adinerada, serio, que nunca sabes lo que está pensando, y que es muchísimo mejor que tú en el beyblade que te agrada?? Talvez para ti fue más fácil porque entre Michael y tu hay muy poca diferencia de orígenes y caracteres... pero para mí, es muy difícil gritarle al mundo que me gusta el gran Hiwatari.. .- Max estaba conmocionado, sabía que Ray era un chico tímido pero.... no tanto!!  
  
-Ray.... esas no son excusas... sé que eso debe ser frustrante, pero no hay motivo para poner tus excusas como un impedimento! Te aseguro que Kai no es superficial, y si le hubieras dicho que sentías algo por él talvez ahora no estaría aquí conmigo discutiendo sobre asuntos de amor, y estarías con Kai, rodeado por sus brazos y susurrándote pequeños "te quiero" así que... como consejo amigo... te sugiero que se lo hagas saber...  
  
-No creo que sea conveniente.. prefiero que se queden las cosas como hasta ahora...   
  
-Pero Ray.....  
  
-Or favor Max... te pido que no me juzgues... es mi decisión...   
  
Ra pasó de largo y continuó caminando en dirección a la tienda.. Max se sentía un poco mal, pensó que sería más fácil con Ray que con Kai... que equivocado estaba!!   
  
Observó al chico que se alejaba.... ya conocía dos de las tres versiones... solo faltaba una....  
  
___________  
  
hola! Bueno.. creo que voy progresando con este fic.... jejeje mi primero de beyblade... ok.... creo que Ray está un poquito arrumado con eso de las diferencias entre clases!!!!!  
  
Ok ahora... a contestar reiews!!!  
  
Silverhell: gracias por tus lindos comentarios!!! Y SIPI, si saldrá Tala... ( le digo Tala porque el nombre de Yuri..... hummm pos como que no me gusta... U! ) a mi Tb. e gusta muchísimo ese cap! Más cuando Kai dice que esa batalla era por Wyatt!! Me encantó!!  
  
Aiko: jejejeje entonces no te gustó el cap??? ( Reiko con carita triste) bueno.. err.. creo que a las fans de de Ray x Kai.... van a sufrir un poquito... pero les va a gustar...  
  
Rei Kon 18: creo que a ti tampoco te gustó el cap..jejejeje solo espera un poquito... lo que pasa es que me cayó muy gordo Ray cuando en el v-force al estar esperando a Salima, llega Kai, y el tonto de Ray le dice que le agrada..... Ggrrrr!!!! No sabes como lo odié en esa ocasión!! Además... creo que el final de este fic te va a gustar....  
  
Dok Radko: Gracias!!! eres el mejor!! que lindo review! (aunque tuve que amenazarte para que lo dejaras ¬¬U!) de verdad me gustó y me subió muchisimo el animo...  
  
me vas a mandar a Rolf?? BUENO!! yo no me quejo!! espero que continues leyendo!! 


	4. ¿otros ojos azules?

Disclaimer: los personajes de este lindísimo fic no son míos, yo solo los tomé para hacer una obra de arte con lo que tod@s queríamos que pasara..... bueno, no me demanden por ser linda y expresar lo que quiero....  
  
Autor: Reiko Noriko®  
  
Serie: Beyblade  
  
Pareja: err... Kai x con todos los que ha querido...   
  
Fic: Solo me faltabas tu...  
  
Capitulo:  
  
El día había transcurrido en un silencio muy incómodo, solo disipado por el constante quejido de Tyson de tener hambre. El sol ya se estaba ocultando cuando todos declararon que ya se tenían que ir, Kai fue el primero en salir. Casi voló después de susurrar un "hasta luego"  
  
Max y Ray -que se hospedaba en casa del rubio- se dirigieron lentamente a casa, ninguno hablaba esta vez, Ray se sentía un poco apenado de que Max supiera de sus sentimientos, y Max reflexionaba acerca de lo ocurrido el último día.  
  
Tyson como siempre se fue a comer.... acompañado por Hilari y Kenny   
  
*****  
  
20 minutos después....  
  
-buenas noches señor.... tuvo usted un buen día?.- el mayodormo de la enorme mansión saludaba con una inclinación a Kai que acaba de cruzar la puerta.  
  
-Algo .- en ese momento Kai se fijó en un chico que venía corriendo desde la cocina  
  
-Kai!! Tardaste mucho!   
  
-Wyatt.....¿!!QUE DEMONIOS HACES FUERA DE LA CAMA!!?? Y TU!.-dijo volteando a ver al mayordomo- CÓMO DIABLOS SE LO PERMITISTE?  
  
-Tranquilo Kai! Fui yo quien no les dejó otra opción.  
  
-Lo siento señor... pero el joven Wyatt se resistió por todos los medios a quedarse en cama por más de dos horas... - el mayordomo hizo una profunda inclinación,   
  
-Ese no es el pretexto.....  
  
-Kai por favor... - Kai miró dentro de los ojos castaños de Wyatt que lo miraban divertidos.- fue mi culpa.... ven, quiero qe pruebes algo.- Kai tuvo que olvidarse de todo porque fue arrastrado a la cocina.  
  
-Wyatt.... que es todo esto?  
  
Kai miró todo lo que había sobre la mesa de la cocina, era comida, platillos muy elaborados, casi todos con un adorno casi de chef. Kai miró, eran sus platillos favoritos.  
  
Volteó hacía un lado, Wyatt lo miraba con ojitos anhelantes, por otro lado su cocinero estaba terminando de poner el último de los platillos sobre la mesa.  
  
-vaya, te felicito.... te luciste con esta comida.- le hablaba a su sirviente.  
  
-Lo siento joven Kai.. pero no fui yo quien preparó todo esto... si no fuiste tu... entonces quien?.- Kai se puso las manos en la cintura.  
  
-Yo ka, fui yo..... no quieres probar?.- el Kai volteó a ver al "enfermito" que ahora le sonreía abiertamente.  
  
-El joven Wyatt se empeñó en preparar todo el mismo. Dijo que sería un regalo para usted.- el chico Hiwatari se quedó varios segundos atónito, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Wyatt supiera cocinar. Bajó la mirada, él mismo sabía de alguien más que gustaba de cocinar.  
  
-Kai??.- volteó lentamente hacía la salida, no pudo mirar a Wyatt a la cara porque por un momento sus ojos no fueron cafés sino de un hermoso tono miel.  
  
-Lo siento, no tengo hambre.  
  
-Pero... Kai.....- Kai detuvo sus pasos pero su mirada se pedió debajo de sus mechones.  
  
-He dicho que no tengo hambre. Acaso no puedes comprenderlo??.  
  
-La comida quedó muy buena! Ven, solo pruébala! Te va a gustar se que son tus...  
  
-Escucha Wyatt trago cuando quiera!! Y si no te parece no es mi maldito problema, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Entendido??  
  
-Platillos favoritos......... - terminó de decir Wyatt ya con la vista baja. Viendo como Kai salía de la cocina, no había tenido malas intenciones, solo quería que Kai comiera algo antes de irse a la cama, tampoco quería molestarlo.... pero no había hecho nada que..  
  
-Debe comprenderlo joven Wyatt, el señor Kai ha pasado por varias situaciones desagradables.. es normal que su carácter sea un poco difícil... ahora.. Porque no regresa a su habitación a descansar?? Mañana será otro día y estoy seguro que ya más calmados podrán hablar. - el mayordomo le dirigió una sonrisa a Wyatt, pero éste sin embargo no regresó a la habitación, al contrario, se volvió a la cocina .  
  
-Armand- el cocinero volteó al ver como el chico ahora sentado en la mesa lo llamaba.  
  
-Que es lo que pasa joven.- el hombre no dejó de notar que la mirada de Wyatt estaba un poco triste.  
  
-Creo que es mejor programar lo que va a desayunar mañana no crees?? Lo más seguro es que salga temprano, al igual que hoy, y no creo que mañana tenga fuerza como para levantarme taan temprano a cocinar.- Wyatt bajó la vista y esta quedó totalmente cubierta por su cabello.  
  
-Pero.. señorcito....  
  
-Por favor, no quiero que se vaya con el estomago vacío.  
  
-Pero que haremos con toda esta comida? - hizo un ademán señalando a la mesa llena de comida  
  
-Guárdala, estoy seguro que querrá probarla tarde o tempra...- Wyatt no pudo continuar, un mareo hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y por poco resbala de la silla  
  
-Señor!!!- ambos (el cocinero y el mayordomo) corrieron para detener la caída de Wyatt.  
  
-Estoy bien... sabes?? Creo que mejor me voy a la cama como dijo Kai... con su permiso.  
  
Wyatt salió de la cocina, no quería admitirlo, pero se había sentido muy mal cuando Kai le habló de esa manera, él pensó que a Kai le agradaría que le cocinara algo, se había equivocado... llegó a la escalera y tuvo que apoyarse del pasamano para no caer, de repente se sentía muy cansado y torpe, su cuerpo no le respondía del todo, pero tampoco quería atraer la atención, así que se armó de toda la fuerza que le quedaba y con pasitos muy lentos consiguió llegar hasta el final. Ahora se extendía el largo pasillo, donde al final se encontraban dos habitaciones. La primera era la que Kai le había mandado acondicionar antes de irse a la casa de Tyson y la segunda era la de Kai mismo.   
  
Se dirigió hasta la habitación de Kai, no llamó. Solo giró la perilla y entró, todo estaba en penumbras, salvo or la rebelde luz que venía del exterior y se negaba a morir en las gruesas cortinas, los ojos de Wyatt se acostumbraron rápidamente a lo tenue del ambiente y descubrieron el cuerpo de Kai tendido en su cama sobre las mantas, aún con la ropa puesta, parecía dormir, Wyatt se acercó con pasos lentos, su pecho le dolía, la bestia bit también había afectado su corazón, y le costaba trabajo respirar.  
  
Cuando por fin llegó hasta la enorme cama en donde había estado descansando hasta esta mañana se sentó y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos innecesarios alargó su brazo para tocar el rostro de Kai, le recorrió con el torso de la mano sintiéndose en el cielo con ese leve contacto.  
  
Sin pensarlo más subió por completo a la cama y se recostó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho fuerte de Kai. Cerró los ojos no había nada más cómodo en este mundo.  
  
Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.  
  
Kai que había estado adormilado sintió un peso ahora ya conocido para el recostarse en su pecho, sin pensarlo más comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Wyatt, el chico no tenía la culpa de nada, de hecho había sido un gesto demasiado lindo el hecho de que se molestara en cocinarle y más aún, esos platillos que eran complicados. Kai suspiró jamás pensó que llegaría a esta conclusión pero Wyatt se parecía mucho a Ray, no en físico o algo parecido, pero ambos eran igual de tiernos, igual de amables, igual de comprensivos y tímidos... era fácil amarlos.   
  
Sin embargo, su mente no se despegaba del chico chino, era como si estuviera poseído o algo por e estilo, había pasado todo el día en compañía de Ray, pero sin cruzar una sola palabra. Y a parte de todo Ray le rehuía la mirada, como si estuviera muy molesto por algo. ¿y que había hecho él? Venir y desquitarse con la única persona que le mostraba cariño desinteresado.  
  
-Kai, escucha, lo siento.... perdona si te molesté, no era mi intención, te lo juro. Solo quería complacerte, pero si así lo deseas no volverá a pasar. Perdón! .- Wyatt posó tímidamente una mano en la cintura de Kai.- ya no estés molesto conmigo, haré lo que sea para compensarte. Pero ya no te enojes.- Kai ahora abrazó al chico, ¿cómo era posible que le pidiera disculpas cuando no tenía la culpa de nada?   
  
-No tienes porque pedir disculpas, es mi mal carácter, renace en los momentos más inesperados....  
  
-Entonces ya no estás enojado?  
  
-Ya no pequeño, ya no.- Wyatt se acomodó mejor en los brazos de Kai y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir ahí.   
  
Kai por su lado solo lo abrazaba. Porque no podía quererlo del todo?? Porque seguía pensando en Ray? No podía hacer nada, ya él mismo se había resignado a que no tenía nada que hacer con el chico chino..... pero entonces, ¿por qué aún se emocionaba al verlo o hablar de él.... y peor aún, porque Wyatt le recordaba tanto a él?  
  
Lentamente sintió cono su pequeño se iba quedando dormido debería de estar muy cansado si toda la tarde y parte de la mañana estuvo preparando comida... lo abrazó más fuerte y acarició su espalda, esta sería otra noche más que perdería con él.  
  
*********  
  
Max caminaba por los largos jardines de la mansión Hiwatari, había salido desde muy temprano de su casa con la excusa de que iba a salir con unos amigos de la escuela, por supuesto que Ray quiso ir, pero el se había negado argumentando que era no estaría muy a gusto al no conocer a nadie y cosas por el estilo, y después de mucho discutirlo por fin el chino había aceptado a quedarse en casa....  
  
Max sonrió, se iba ir al infierno por mentiroso.  
  
Con este pensamiento tocó el timbre de la enorme casa..  
  
-buenos días.. se encuentra Kai?.- Max amplió más su sonrisa al ver al mayordomo.  
  
-El joven Kai está descansando.. joven Max, si no me equivoco.- el hombre examinaba al rubio, no era difícil reconocerlo, lo había visto varias veces acompañando a Kai.  
  
-Perfecto!!!.- y sin decir mas el rubio corrió dentro de la casa evitando al pobre mayordomo que casi sufre un infarto al ver a Max brincando al subir la escalera....- no hace falta que avises que llegué!!!!! Yo solito me anuncio!!!.- Max gritó desde arriba de a escalera, él ya sabía donde quedaba la habitación de Kai, así que se dirigió corriendo al lugar para evitar ser alcanzado por los sirvientes de la casa.  
  
Para cuando por fin llegó abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado.  
  
-que haces aquí? .- la fría voz de Kai logró congelarlo en su lugar al dar un paso dentro de la habitación.  
  
-Kai!!! Que bien está despimhmh.- Kai le tapó la boca.  
  
-Shhh... vas a despertar a Wyatt!! Ven, vamos al balcón! .- y así lo condujo hasta el bacón. Y ambos salieron.  
  
-Duermes con Wyatt??? Vaya... y yo que pensé que Michael era rápido..   
  
-No seas tonto!! Nosotros no.. espera! Porque tengo que darte explicaciones?  
  
-Kai!! No te da gusto mi visita? Viene especialmente a....  
  
-Que quieres?  
  
-Pero que rudo te has vuelto!! Solo viene a visitarte! Y a visitar a Wyatt, además le traje un regalo.- Max sacó de debajo de su playera una pequeña caja.- espero que le guste!!  
  
-Max no era necesario, pero aún no me has dicho que quieres.  
  
-Y te vas a quedar con la duda! .- Max volvió al interior para encontrarse con unos ojitos cafes que lo observaban.- hola!!! Mi nombre es Max, gusto en conocerte.  
  
-Es un gusto, pero yo ya te conocía...- Max se le quedó mirando a la sonrisa que Wyatt le ofreció, un poco cansada pero sobre todo alegre, era bastante bonita esa expresión en él.- te vi una vez, antes de caer con la bestia bit, y además yo era un fan de los bladebreakers.  
  
-Ya veo.- antes de que Kai pudiera hacer nada Max había saltado a la cama quedando junto a Wyatt.- ten, te traje esto.- ofreció la cajita que le había mostrado a Kai.- ábrelo.- Wyatt con curiosidad comenzó a retirar cuidadosamente la envoltura.  
  
-Cielos! Gracias Max!!! - el rubio observó con alegría como el chico sacaba el juego de video que le había comprado.  
  
-Pensé que te aburrirías en esta enorme mansión, aún más en la compañía de Kai- Max sudó una gotita al escuchar un gruñido de parte de Kai.- digo no es que sea mala compañía, pero no suele tener una charla muy amena.... - dirigió una mirada preocupada a Kai que en ese momento tenía una vena saltada en la frente.  
  
-Te equivocas!!! Kai es un gran amigo y es increíble, es muy amable y atento, además de que siempre me sonríe.... y sobre todo, me encanta estar con él, es un gran compañero para pasar el tiempo....- Max miró al chico que estaba junto a él, desvió la vista y luego inspeccionó a Kai con sus ojos azules, que , finalmente volvieron a posarse en Wyatt.  
  
-Demonios Kai!! Que le hiciste?? Tu sabes que el estar encerrado en una mansión tan fría no es bueno para nadie!!! Mira nada más como lo dejaste!!!.- Max tomó la temperatura de Wyatt.- pobre... ven, mejor recuéstate de nuevo.. no sea que te vuelvas a enfermar....  
  
-MAX!!!!.- el grito vino al unísono de Kai y Wyatt, Wyatt lo miraba divertido y aunque trataba de ocultarlo Kai también sonreía.  
  
-Yo no le hecho nada!!! Bueno no aún...- Kai miró directo al rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Wyatt.  
  
-Jejejejejeje pero ganas no te faltan amigo.- Kai iba a responder a eso cuando unos toquidos en la puerta de su habitación lo interrumpieron.  
  
Se dirigió a abrir la puerta, su mayordomo hizo una profunda inclinación.  
  
-siento molestarlo joven, pero tiene visitas.- Kai miró a Max   
  
-ya he lo he notado, gracias por la información.- iba a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio pero el hombre siguió hablando.  
  
-No se trata del joven Max, es otro muchacho.  
  
-Quien es?.- Kai no se podía imaginar a nadie que viniera, mucho menos tan temprano.  
  
-No dijo nada, excepto que quería hablar con usted, es algo extraño.- Kai miró al interior de la habitación, jamás en su sano juicio dejaría que Max se quedara a cargo de alguien como Wyatt..... pero que diablos! Desde que Wyatt había entrado en su vida había revuelto su mente....  
  
-Max, quédate con él, y no dejes que salga de la habitación, el doctor dio ordenes muy especificas...   
  
-Si señor!.- Max saludó al estilo militar, haciendo que Kai se arrepintiera por unos segundos, pero después salió de l habitación pensando que nada podría ocurrir, Wyatt era bastante tranquilo como para contrarrestar la energía de Max. Aunque.. ambos estaban igual de locos..  
  
Caminó fuera de la habitación, tenía visitas de quien podría tratarse? No recibía negocios de la corporación en casa, es más, todo lo atendían los asesores y su abuelo, de hecho Boris era el encargado de que todo Bio Volt funcionara.  
  
Bajó las escaleras, lo más seguro era que esa persona se encontrara en el recibido, se dirigió con paso apurado hasta allá, quería acabar de una buena vez este asunto para regresar con....  
  
-hola Hiwatari Kai... .- Kai se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su nombre con un acento extraño.- se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto.  
  
-Iva.... Ivanov?? .- Tala lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ya se esperaba este recibimiento se giró para ver el retrato de la Plaza Roja que hasta antes de que entrara Kai lo contemplaba examinándolo   
  
-Te sorprende verme?   
  
-Que haces aquí?.- fue la fría respuesta de Kai, Tala notó el cambio en su mirada.  
  
-Asuntos... me envía tu abuelo, no sé la razón, solo me dijo que viniera a Japón, espero no incomodarte.  
  
Kai salió de su asombro al escuchar hablar de su abuelo, se acercó unos pasos a Tala, podía imaginar la razón, su abuelo le había dicho que todos los chicos que se encontraban en la Abadía regresarían por un tiempo a sus hogares, por lo menos hasta que retomara fuerzas la corporación para surgir con fuerza nuevamente.  
  
Sin embargo, sino mal recordaba Tala era Huérfano, al igual que él, de alguna forma los dos eran tan parecidos ...  
  
Entonces, la razón por la que Tala estaba en Japón debió de haber sido que no encontraron otro lugar para mandarlo mientras pasaban todos los problemas...  
  
-no me incomodas, y tampoco eres ninguna molestia.- el peirrojo se giró y Kai se quedó unos segundos observando el azul de sus ojos, siempre tan hermosos.. se sintió perdido en ellos, inconcientemente avanzó unos pasos hasta él, quería abrazarlo, ver si después de todos estos años aún era cálido.  
  
-¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? .- Tala retrocedió al adivinar las intenciones de Kai.  
  
-Lo siento... ven, te mostraré tu habitación.. los sirvientes se encargarán de tu equipaje...  
  
-No será necesario- Kai giró sobre sus talones al escuchar esto, se fijo por primera vez en la pequeña maleta que el pelirrojo sostenía. Era en verdad pequeña, cómo podría caberle algo de ropa en esa maleta?  
  
-Bien.. entonces sigueme...  
  
****  
  
Max se había quedado observando al chico Smith mientras comenzaba a examinar e pequeño regalo que le había traído, era una persona sumamente dulce, ahora comprendía el porque Kai se estaba enamorando del chico.  
  
-Wyatt, puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Claro que Max que pasa?.- Wyatt seguía con la vista fija en el aparato.  
  
-Que es lo que tienes con Kai?.- incluso Max se impresionó de haber sido tan sincero, pero Wyatt solo abrió un poco más los ojos.  
  
-Bueno.... yo..... suspiró acaba de conocer a Max, pero confiaba en él.- es algo complicado, pero creo que solo puedo decir que me gustaría que fuera algo más, no puedo decir aún que tengo una relación con él, además de que no tengo idea de cual es su opinión hacerca de nosotros, no lo hemos hablado aún, así que realmente. Creo que no puedo contestar tu pregunta.- Max se sorprendió por esto, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa... pero no algo tan maduro viniendo de ese chico.  
  
-Ya veo.... dime Wyatt, que sientes por él?  
  
-Max yo....- el rubio notó una pequeña sonrisita en los labios del chico que bajó la mirada apenado.- creo amarlo.. sabes?? Cada vez que lo eo siento la increíble necesidad de estar cerca de él, sin importarme nada, hubo días mientras estabamos lejos, cuando él dejó el colegio que me daban ganas de saltar la estúpida reja y correr hasta encontrarlo, je! Aunque sabía que me rechazaría....  
  
-Que te rechazaría???? Porque dices eso????  
  
-Tu deberías saberlo mejor que yo.... - Max hizo un gesto de inocencia.- Max, él no me ama, él ya tiene a alguien más, y creo que soy un estorbo para su relación.- Wyatt terminó con la vista completamente baja, sus ojos ocultos por su cabello.  
  
Max no supo que más hacer, solo lo abrazó al sentir como Wyatt comenzaba a llorar......  
  
______________  
  
notas de Reiko Noriko...  
  
hola.... oops perdón por su retrado, realmente me isculpo, pero estuve un poco lasimada, lueego tuve exámenes, en fin, todo un disparate....   
  
sorry.... por el cap mediocre  
  
ahora a contestar sus reviews!!!!!  
  
Kara Kobayashi::::: yo Tb odio a la estúpida de Mao, y se me revuelve el estomago al verla, pero ni modo... sald´ra un poco en el cap.... por otra parte.... kai obsecionado con Tala??? como crees????? jejejejeje pero se pond´ra!!!!1  
  
Galy::::::: jejejeje claro que no.... si yo tb adoro a ese gato.... pero me cayó gordo en V-Force..... gracias por tus comentarios!!!!1  
  
Nephra::::: que linda!!! gracias por tus comentarios! de verdad! son de los que te inspiran a seguir escribiendo!!!! sorry por poner a Kai tierno... pero las caritas que pone en el capitulo de "el fantasma de la maquina" son para el recuerdo!!!!!!  
  
Radko::: porque no quieres al pequeño Wyatt???? y porque tp quieres a Michael???????? es un idiota pero...... hacen buena pareja!!!! gracias por tus comentarios..... aunque creo que me ruborizé al saber que mi fic te daba escalofrios....  
  
Mistery Ray Girl::::: sorry, pero que bueno que te interesaste por leer el fic, gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Rei Kon 18::: creo que todo ya se puso más interesante ¿porque nadie quiere a Wyatt??  
  
pd:::: Rolf está bonito.... y además es muy divertido, pero me gusta más el otro chico, al que le cambian los ojos de color 


End file.
